


Wristband

by anclyne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclyne/pseuds/anclyne
Summary: Malam saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo harus menggantikan petugas rumah sakit yang sedang absen.





	Wristband

EXO (c) SMent

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kerutan tampak di dahi Oh Sehun, bola mata menatap layar ponsel. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu kehadiran rekannya—Do Kyungsoo, mereka berdua memang dapat jadwal  _shift_ malam, menggantikan petugas rumah sakit yang sedang absen di salah satu rumah sakit besar Seoul. Bukan tanpa alasan, status mereka memang sama, menjadi residen spesialisasi Kedokteran Forensik. Berhubung pekerjaan ini menyangkut nilai tambah dari  _chief_ residen, mau tidak mau, mereka harus menggantikan petugas yang sedang absen.

Namun sampai detik ini, teman pendeknya itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kalau sudah begini, Sehun harus mulai berjaga sendirian. Pekerjaan mereka memang bukan sesuatu yang berat, tapi rasanya akan sangat membosankan membunuh waktu sendirian, walaupun hanya menjaga sebuah ruangan—lebih tepatnya...

Kamar Mayat.

Sehun duduk di depan meja, tepat di sebuah lorong dimana kamar mayat yang ia jaga. Sepi, tentu saja, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45. Sunyi seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar. Ia masih merutuki teman pendeknya yang tak kunjung datang. Ia pun memilih mengambil  _headset_ dalam tas dan menyambungkannya dengan ponsel, mengusap layar ponselnya untuk memilih lagu di daftar  _playlist_. Sebuah lagu jenis  _hip hop_  dan mengatur volumenya agar tidak terlalu keras, mungkin dapat meredakan jenuhnya menunggu.

Menit kedua, pertengahan bait lagu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, tubuh mulai rileks terbawa suasana menikmati alunan musik.

**BRAK!**

Suara keras seperti bantingan pintu logam memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Detak jantungnya melonjak seketika. Ia pun bangkit, reflek menurunkan volume musik. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat untuk membuka pintu kembar kamar mayat, memeriksa suara keras barusan berasal.

Ketika pintu terbuka, bau desinfektan bercampur formalin menyeruak dalam indra penciumnya. Bau yang wajar, tetap saja sekilas membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan matanya perih bersamaan.

Bola matanya bereksplorasi memeriksa. Enam ranjang berisi mayat tertutup kain putih, tepat seperti dalam daftar yang ia terima, masih setia pada posisinya. Lemari penyimpanan mayat pun masih seperti sedia kala. Tak ada barang jatuh atau pintu lemari yang terbuka. Semua normal.

' _Membuat kaget saja._ ' Batinnya seraya menghela napas.

Sehun menutup lagi pintu ruangan tersebut. Melangkah ke tempat ia duduk, menaikkan volume musiknya kembali sembari mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi. Lagu telah berganti, masih jenis yang sama. Ia hampir saja mendapatkan rasa rileks, ketika suara bantingan pintu logam kembali terdengar. Sehun terlonjak. Kakinya reflek melangkah cepat membuka pintu ruang mayat, tak peduli dengan suara musik yang masih memenuhi gendang telinganya. Bahkan bau formalin yang membuatnya pening terabaikan. Cepatnya detak jantung berpacu seakan mematikan syaraf indranya.

Untuk kedua kali, bola mata mantan _dancer_ itu bereksplorasi. Enam ranjang berisi mayat tertutup kain putih, tak ada barang jatuh ataupun tanda-tanda pintu lemari penyimpanan mayat terbuka. Semua tertutup rapat. Namun, otaknya gagal menulis 'normal', begitu mendapati salah satu lengan mayat terjulur keluar dari ranjang. Ia meneguk ludahnya sekali, lalu menghampiri ranjang tersebut untuk membenarkan posisi lengan mayat tersebut. Keringat dingin meluncur di lehernya. Ada perasaan aneh mengalir walaupun terbilang sudah biasa praktikum menggunakan  _kadaver_.

Ia menyentuh lengan tak bernyawa tersebut.

Dingin.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh mayat tanpa diberi formalin. Sedikit berbeda dengan  _kadaver,_ namun sama-sama tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Tanpa buang waktu, ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sehun memang sering mendengar beberapa pengalaman seniornya, hal-hal mistis yang kerap terjadi ketika mereka sedang berjaga. Terlebih jika mendapat  _shift_ malam, suasana menegangkan lebih kuat terasa. Namun, ia tak pernah menganggap serius cerita yang ia dengar. Menurutnya, itu sangat konyol, sel-sel dalam tubuh mereka pun tak lagi berfungsi. Tidak mungkin bisa untuk bergerak kembali. Sungguh tidak realistis. Tidak masuk akal.

Tapi keyakinan itu agaknya sedikit goyah. Ini sudah yang kedua kali dan ia tak menemukan bukti apapun untuk memperkuat logikanya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sehun menoleh sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Semua normal," gumamnya pelan. Ia hendak menutup pintu ruang tersebut ketika mendadak pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Jantungnya hampir saja lepas, tubuhnya spontan menegang.

"Sehun? Maaf aku terlambat."

Suara yang sangat ia kenal, ia menoleh cepat, mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi bersalah sambil mengusap tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Dada Sehun seperti di terpa angin segar, lantas mendengus keras.

"Kemana saja kau, Kyungsoo?! Aku menunggu hampir satu jam." Sehun merengut, menutup pintu ruangan dan kembali ke kursinya.

Pemuda pendek itu terkekeh, "Maaf. Aku sempat tersesat tadi dan ponselku juga mati." Ia ikut mendaratkan bokong di kursi sebelah Sehun.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat?" Dahinya mengernyit.

"Kau tau kan, aku buruk mengingat jalan. Tiap datang kemari, aku selalu denganmu, jadi.."

"Baiklah, ku maafkan." Sehun memilih mengalah. Lalu kembali menaikkan volume musik yang kini telah berganti lagu. Menyandarkan bahunya, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang kini tengah membaca novel di tangannya.

Lagu jenis  _pop_   sedikit _mellow_ berganti menyapa telinga, ketika hembusan angin entah dari mana menerpa tengkuknya. Reflek, bulu kuduknya berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo di sebelah.

"Hei, jangan mengagetkanku begitu." Sehun protes, sedangkan lawannya membalas dengan kernyitan.

"Apa?

"Kau barusan meniup ke arah tengkukku, kan?"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk membaca novel?"

"Kalau bukan kau..." Suaranya mendadak tersendat, '... _a_ _ngin barusan darimana?_ ' Pikirnya kontradiktif. Namun, ia mencoba meyakinkan diri dan membuang asumsi negatifnya. "Ah... ya mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Maaf."

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan novel di tangan, tanpa menyadari perubahan air wajah Sehun. Keringat dingin mengalir dan pucat pasi.

Jam 00.20. Lagu ke-enam dalam  _playlist_  sudah berganti. Ia berhasil menetralisir detak jantungnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar lorong. Sepi tak ada siapapun selain mereka. Ia mulai bosan, rasa pengap mulai merayap, lalu matanya iseng menatap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

" _Wristband_   yang biasa kau pakai kemana?" Benar, biasanya teman pendeknya itu tak pernah lepas dari  _wristband_   hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Namun sekarang, ia malah mendapati  _wristband_   berwarna biru di pergelangan pemuda itu.

"Ah, punyaku yang biasa hilang saat membersihkan peralatan lab kemarin. Jadi, aku memakai yang ini. Karena sudah terbiasa memakainya, jadi merasa aneh jika tak ada sesuatu melingkar di lenganku."

Sehun hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, namun tak bisa ingat apa itu.

"Novel apa yang sedang kau baca?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Bukan bermaksud mengusik kesibukan temannya, hanya saja ia merasa udara di sekitarnya menjadi tak nyaman, dan musik yang ia dengarkan sedari tadi pun nampaknya tidak membantu. Mungkin berbincang dengan Kyungsoo bisa sedikit merubah atmosfir.

"' _And Then There Were None'_ , karya Agatha Christie."

Sehun mengangguk, meski sebenarnya tidak tahu novel apa yang Kyungsoo maksud. Ketika ia ingin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, panggilan alam mendadak terasa.

Ia ingin ke toilet.

' _Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini,'_ batinnya merutuk. Rasanya ia punya firasat tak enak. Apa ia harus meminta Kyungsoo menemaninya ke toilet? Memalukan.

"Ehm, Kyungsoo..."

"Ada apa?" Pemuda yang lebih pendek kembali menoleh.

Jeda beberapa detik saat Sehun hendak mengatakan niatnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya, tapi berakhir dengan menelan kata-kata sebenarnya.

"...Tidak, aku hanya—ingin ke toilet sebentar." Sehun menggusap tengkuknya, menetralisir gelisah yang merayapi dada.

"Oh, baiklah."

Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet yang berada tak jauh dari lorong tempatnya duduk. Suara ketukan sepatu bergema sepanjang ia melangkah. Begitu terasa sepi, sunyi senyap.

Hingga ia masuk ke dalam toilet, entah mengapa jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkah rasa gelisah. Padahal ia yakin jika dirinya memang tidak takut pada hal apapun yang tidak bisa di buktikan oleh logika. Namun, salahkan nalurinya yang terlampau sensitif dengan suasana seperti ini. Pun, ia mencoba memikirkan hal-hal positif, menyakinkan dirinya jika memang hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada. Tapi pada akhirnya, pikiran dan tubuh sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Setelah terlepas beban literal. Sehun berdiri di depan wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Memutar kerannya, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di tengah aliran air. Suara gemericik mengiringi sunyi. Sehun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sambil mendengus, sama sekali tak berniat menatap refleksinya dalam cermin.

' _Aku pasti terlihat buruk sekali_.'

Ia menangkup kedua telapaknya, menampung sedikit air untuk membasuh wajah. Rasa dingin air pada permukaan kulit wajahnya seolah memberi kekuatan baru. Ia pun membasuh sekali lagi, memejamkan mata agar air tak mengenai matanya.

Hingga sejenak ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Membuka kelopak matanya, ia kembali menatap aliran air. Ingatannya spontan memicu detak jantung. Lebih cepat. Semakin cepat. Aliran darahnya seolah berhenti. Ia pucat pasi. Meneguk ludah susah payah, Sehun melangkah cepat keluar dari toilet untuk mamastikan sesuatu.

Langkahnya lebar-labar, memberi gema sepanjang lorong dengan keras. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat hingga kulitnya memutih, tak peduli jika kuku-kuku panjang sedikit menyakiti.

Tubuhnya menegang, ketika berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mayat. Ia masih bisa melihat teman pendeknya duduk di sana, membaca novel hingga tak menyadari langkah kaki Sehun.

Sehun masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mayat. Menelan ludahnya, membasahi tenggorokan yang samakin lama terasa kering. Menatap Kyungsoo lagi dan membuka pintu ruangan perlahan. Tak mengusik ketenangan temannya di sana.

Bau formalin kembali menyengat indra penciumnya. Ia menahan napas, menelan ludahnya lagi, sebisa mungkin mencoba mengambil napas. Melangkah mendekati ranjang mayat yang tadi telah mengusiknya.

Ia berdiri di samping ranjang tersebut. Detak jantung semakin berpacu hingga ia ingin memuntahkannya. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi. Tangannya perlahan mulai membuka kain putih yang menutupi lengan mayat tersebut.

Menahan napas, tubuhnya kembali menegang.

"..Musta...hil."

Suaranya serak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan mata. Kakinya mendadak lemas, tremor luar biasa melanda tubuh. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Sehun, kau sudah kembali dari toilet? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun berusaha keras menggerakan lehernya. Bibir mendadak kelu, bahkan ia tak lagi bisa menelan ludahnya yang serasa mengering. Ia layaknya mayat hidup, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dingin disekujur tubuh. Giginya hampir bergemeletuk.

"...Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." Sadar betul bahwa suaranya bergetar. Ia masih mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau pucat sekali. Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kalau sakit pulang saja, biar aku yang menjelaskan pada _Chief_   besok."

"Ahaha... Kau benar... Maaf sepertinya aku.. Harus pu-pulang lebih dulu... Aku tidak enak badan."

Ia berhasil menggerakkan kakinya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang sangat-jelas-buruk.

Dengan langkah terburu, Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga kulitnya memutih. Ia tak tau lagi bagaimana mengontrol detak jantung. Nalurinya hanya mengatakan untuk pergi secepat mungkin.

Mengambil tas yang tergeletak di kursi, ia masih harus melewati kamar tersebut dan mendapati Kyungsoo di sana sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun-ah."

"...S-sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang telah melangkah cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari, tak peduli derap langkahnya akan mengganggu penghuni bangsal. Ia hanya ingin pergi secepat mungkin. Karena ia ingat sekali—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _wristband_   di tangan mayat itu adalah milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menghela napas, pemuda pendek yang baru saja ditinggalkan sendiri itu tergelitik untuk membuka kain putih pada mayat yang tadi diusik Sehun. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum membuka bagian atas kain putih yang menutupi kepala. Rahangnya mendadak mengeras, jantungnya hampir berhenti. Kakinya melemas, jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Giginya bergemeletuk sambil memukul lututnya yang tak bergerak sesuai keinginan.

Setelah pukulan kelima, ia berhasil bangkit dengan langkah terseok. Meninggalkan mayat tersebut tanpa menutup kembali kain putih. Ia membuka pintu keluar, menuju meja. Mengambil daftar catatan mayat yang ada di dalam ruangan. Ia menggigit keras bibirnya, ketika disana tertulis;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun baru saja meletakkan barang bekas pakai praktikum  kembali pada tempatnya, ketika kedua bola mata mendapati kain berwarna hitam di samping wastafel. Ia ingat jika_ wristband  _tersebut adalah milik Kyungsoo_ _._

 _Menoleh, namun tak mendapati rekannya di sana, ia pikir Kyungsoo sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia pun memakai_ wristband  _tersebut di lengannya, dan berniat mengembalikannya saat mereka bertemu kembali esok malam._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Oh Sehun. 20 tahun. Tabrak lari._ **

**_Waktu kematian : 22.45._ **

.

.

**END**

* * *

 

a/n :

_Kadaver : mayat untuk keperluan praktik bedah anatomi._

_Residen : dokter yang menempuh pendidikan spesialisasi di rumah sakit pendidikan._

_Chief Residen : residen yang mendapat tanggung jawab lebih untuk mengordinir residen lain yang sedang belajar di bagian yang sama. Biasanya sudah berada di semester dua akhir dan sedang menyelesaikan tesis. Gampangnya, seniornya para residen._


End file.
